One, two, three, deep breathe
by Little.Latina
Summary: He didn't want to hear her apologies, not only because they were absolutely unnecessary. He didn't want to waste the limited time they had before something dragged them out of that temporary warm bubble and back to reality listening to her apologizing.


Serious personal space violation, his hot breath caressing her soft ivory skin, her eyes and his locked for what seemed an eternity, both their hearts pounding so fast and so hard she could hear his and he could hear hers. He practically had her pressed against the wall, and the moment his thumbs brushed her cheeks so softly, she thought she couldn't let that chance - a chance that might not come back later - slip away.

One, two, three, deep breathe... And after a brief moment of hesitation, she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers in a rapid movement that took him by surprise. And although he hadn't expected her to initiate what suddenly became a passionate exchange of bites at the other's lower and upper lips, she pulled away before he had time to process what was going on.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." she half whispered-half gasped, breathless to the point of really not remembering how one was supposed to breathe.

He didn't want to hear her apologies, not only because they were absolutely unnecessary. He didn't want to waste the limited time they had before something dragged them out of that temporary warm bubble and back to reality listening to her apologizing over and over again.

One, two, three, deep breathe... A second later he was kissing her again, this time actually kissing her and not only teasingly tugging at her lips and enjoying the feeling of her fingertips massaging his scalp. He cupped her face with both his thumbs ever tighter than before and deepened the kiss as much as he could, tilting his head to one side and gently making her tilt as well, to give his tongue better access to her mouth and caress with it each one of its cavities.

When he did so, the last remnants of sanity she had been left with told her that he couldn't be less sorry, that he couldn't really care less. She didn't want him to think she was easy, she didn't want him to think she was taking advantage of the situation: after all, he was her boss, and he had only followed her after they had taken Danny away because he wanted to make sure she was okay and good enough to go back to work without causing any trouble. He had offered comfort, yes, but maybe she had gone a little further than she should by kissing him.

She moaned a little, and decided she would enjoy it as much as it could, without letting her mind distract her from the pleasure his kiss was providing.

It was so intense, so terribly intense, so unexpectedly intense, air was soon a necessity, and such a deprivation of it was a luxury they couldn't afford for more than a few seconds.

When they pulled away, completely breathless, they looked at each other's eyes and deep breathed. His thumbs caressed her cheeks once more as they both tried to go back to normal patterns of breathing and her hands smoothened his hair.

He brushed his nose against her, ready to start kissing her once more, completely lost in the necessity of showing her how much he had come to love her and how deeply he cared for her, forgetting about the crisis they were meant to be helping avoid, forgetting about Danny, forgetting about the chip, forgetting about Mason, forgetting about all the co-workers that could find them in that compromising position, co-workers like Carrie...

"Tony..." Carrie's hissing voice called him, and the sound of it, making them aware of her prescence made them jump in surprise "Chapelle wants to see you" she maliciously smiled at both him and her and then left, not before glanced at them in a way that clearly told them she wouldn't let them get away with murder, that she would eventually find the the right moment for using what she had seen against them.

Michelle looked into Tony's eyes once more, still trying to catch her breath, still trying to process the fact that they had been caught. Carrie, a woman that hated her and wanted to make her miserable in all possible ways, had caught Michelle Dessler and her boss passionately making out.

But that was something they could take care of later.

He looked at her once more before he left, as if he was deciding wheter or not to kiss her once more before he went up to Chapelle's office or just say that he would talk to her later. He simply deep breathed once more and then walked away, completely sure of the fact that they would have plenty of time to kiss and talk about everything that needed to be discussed once the long working day was over and finally left behind their backs.

She deep breathed as she watched him leave, wondering if the thoughts in her mind and the ones in his were the same, or if they even were close to being similar.

And they were. 


End file.
